VH 2: Anna's Return
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: A lookalike cousin, a cursed ring, Dracula's spirit, an unannounnced romance, and more horror and adventure than you can count. A must read! No flames, please! Possible DracOC or VanHelsingOC.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to my Van Helsing Fic! I just started out. So tell me what you think and tell me if I should continue. Just a reminder, no flames! Now here we go, the Prologue…

_Prologue:_

Anna looked out the tiny basement window of the Cathedral. She watched the people on the outside world scurry about with there silly lives. She had just arrived under request (which was more like an order) by the Pope. She was the last person of her family, and the last of her cousins had been killed. From what she heard, they had both been killed by a vampire, correction, in sake of a vampire.

Anna flipped her long, dark brown – black hair off her shoulder in frustration. She could still remember the face of her deceased cousin. She remembered the similarities of them, how so close they looked even though Anna was younger by one month. So close, they even had the exact same name.

She glanced around the underground of the Cathedral. Priests, bishops, and other 'holy men' scurried about with inventions of all sorts. _How boring! _She thought

She glanced back out the window. Two men were approaching. _Oh, great, more sinners here to confess there sins! Doesn't anyone in this town have a life outside of church?_

As they came closer, she could see some of there facial qualities. Both had seemed as if they hadn't shaved recently. The taller of the two, or so he seemed, had chin length hair and hid his face with an old, worn, hat. The other had a cloak on and hid most of his face with the exception of his mouth. He was hunched over with a bag on his back and many numerous bags on his shoulders and moved at a slow pace. The taller man seemed to be in a rush and moved very quickly.

_I think I should have stayed in Italy. At least there I was bored to death…_


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, I got some very positive reviews about my Van Helsing fic. I am continuing, so here is the first official chapter!

Chapter 1

"Van Helsing! Wait!" Carl called after Van Helsing , who was moving very quickly to the Cathedral. The frustrated friar tried to follow the fast-paced steps of his colleague, but because of the so many bags he held, all he could stumble and trip.

"Van Helsing! What is the rush? He is only giving us another mission to take care of! He can wait a moment later! We have been gone for six months!"

What Carl said was true. The moment Anna had died and cremated, Van Helsing and Carl had been called to investigate gargoyles in Italy. Then here becomes there, and they had been gone six months, now they were back in headquarters, the Cathedral.

The Pope, in his last letter, had mentioned something about a new guest. That was the reason they had to return. It concerned them and the last time they were in Transylvania. The Pope had wanted them to escort the guest to Transylvania, but for what reason, they had no idea.

But lately, as Carl had noticed, how more silent Van Helsing had been. He had still remembered how the werewolf inside of him had killed the one women he had loved. Anna Valerious. Returning to where Anna had died was liking stabbed in the heart many times over again. If he had known she was going to die that night, he would have done more than kiss her and wish her luck. It still pained him to even think about her in anyway…

Van Helsing's grey eyes sparkled seeing the Cathedral, his only place of comfort, again.

"Carl, it is good to be back." He waited for a response, but received no response from the ever noisy friar. "Carl? Carl! Where are you, man?"

Carl soon came to the side of Van Helsing. Tired and sighing, he dropped two of the bags.

"Well, lovely, you finally stopped! Took you long enough! And look, we're already here!"

Carl picked the bags he dropped, and both men started up the steps of the Cathedral. But, once again, the bags caught Carl again, and the friar ended up flat on his face.

"Are you alright?"

Carl turned his head. "Yes, but I think I will rest for a moment, if you do not mind…" Carl sighed in relief and turned his head back to the pavement.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and waited for his companion to get off the ground…


End file.
